This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Non-typeable Haemophilus influenzae is a common respiratory pathogen and an important cause of morbidity in humans. The non-typeable H. influenzae HMW1 and HMW2 adhesins are related proteins that mediate attachment to human epithelial cells, an essential step in the pathogenesis of disease. Secretion of these adhesins requires accessory proteins called HMW1B/HMW2B and HMW1C/HMW2C..